Diario Secreto de ChonCha
by FranMoony
Summary: No se te a ocurrido?.. que cosas pasan por lacabecita de Choncha.. digo.. Cho Chang.. y sub experiencia en su famoso "Diario"...XDD


Holas!! nuevamente!! nOn ... aquí les vengo con un fic de "intento" de humor.. (coste que dije intento.. T-T)

Esto como vieron... se trata.. de.. un "diario secreto"... a un personaje que se gano mi ODIO.. ¬¬.... y esto se me ocurrió en un sueño MUY extraño que tuve.. o.o...

Y no pregunten por el... XDD

Y como ya debieron de darse cuenta que es el diario de ChonCha... digo.. Cho... ¬¬....

Ahora al Fic!

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En la torre Ravenclaw... en el segundo piso.... se encontraba el cuarto de la chicas.... ( uu.. no se si queda en ese piso.. T-T)....

No se encontraba NADIE.... todo estaba en silencio... a acepción... de una joven Ravenclaw.. ( N.A: ¬¬ no es obvio??).... recostada a los pies de su cama... cual estaba... cubierta para que nadie la oyera o molestara... ( N.A: si... esta chica no tiene idea que hay hechizos para eso.. ¬¬)

Era una Joven.. de 6 Año.. cual se notaba que era de descendencia china... ya saben!.. Tes. blanca... cabello negro.. y ojos... mas pequeños de lo normal.. lo común...

Según ella... " La Reina de la Belleza ".. ( N.A: que ego! ¬¬ )... pero ese no es el punto...

Ella estaba sujetando un pequeño libro.. no.. no era de una lectura educativa.. ( N.A: Todavía me pregunto si sabe leer... o.o... es una incógnita ) ..

Era un librito.. pequeño... entero... rosa?!... ( N.A: para variar..)... la cual tenia una pluma... para escribir... mas bien ya lo estaba haciendo...

Se podía notar que en la tapa sale en dorado.. " Diario secreto de Cho... con mis secretos ultra secretos.... lo cual no me gustaría perder y que alguien lo encontrara.. ".....

Tenia escrito hasta la mitad.... y hoy comenzaba una nueva pagina... contando lo "emociónate de su vida"..

Y así fue... quieres saber lo que esta escribiendo!? ( N.A: Antes que leas... estas advertido que todas las tonteras que leas... te pueden afectar tu mente.. XDD... no pago daños psicológicos..)..

Querido y Maravilloso diario Rosa!:

Hoy es.... es.... eeeehhh... que dia es??.. o.o?... bueno eso no importa... lo único que se es que es un día después de 42... (si ayer fue 42 nn).... pero no me acuerdo que numero viene después.. T-T... de NoBiemvre… ( me acorde del nombre del mes!! -)...

Hoy a sido un día MUY emocionante en mi maravillosa vida... como no!.. todos los dias son lindo y fantásticos de mi.. la dulce Cho!...

Empecé mi día... levantándome... y..y... y me arregle para empezar mis emocionantes clases... n.n... cundo estuve lista baje con todo mi grupo de "amigas".. yo por supuesto soy la Líder... n.n... somos un grupito muy simpático... ( N.A: Para no decir.. estúpidas.. u.u)...

Por supuesto son todas las chica de Ravenclaw.. exceptuando algunos "fenómenos"... como es tan Luna Lovegood... u.u.. no han notado como lleva ese pelo! Es asqueroso!.... debería prestarle uno de mis cosméticos.. marca.. " Tus sueños de belleza se hacen realidad con cho "... (solo en tiendas mágicas)...

Fuimos al gran comedor para nuestro desayuno diario... con una dieta balanceada para no perder este maravilloso cuerpo el mío.. u.u... es decir eliminado el Jugo de Calabaza... no han visto cuantas calorías tiene esa bomba de grasa??!!...

Todo lo demás trascurrió tranquilo... yo y mi bando... trascurríamos por los pasillos... hasta llegar al aula de transformaciones... con los de Hufflepuff... siempre.. casi nunca nos ponen con los Gry o los Sly.. siempre con los aburridos Hufflepuff... -.-U...

Fui hasta mi asiento... al lado de un Huff...que.. no se como se llama... ni tampoco me interesa... estábamos en una lección.. de ... " convierta una rata en una hermosa joya ".. esto me ayudaría mucho... hice en encantamiento.. y...y.... el hechizo le llego a mi compañero... y quedo con unos dientotes.... y unos bigotes.. me quedo miran.. feo??... y me dijo algo como.. " Como quedaste en Ravenclaw con esa inteligencia.. ¬¬ ".... debió ser un cumplido.. cierto?? O.o....

Y así fue... cuando tuvimos que volver al Gran Comedor... y adivinen que!?.. llego el correo... justo.. me llego un paquete... y ya se de lo que es! O he estado esperando hace un mes!... la nueva edición de mi revista "Corazón de Bruja"... abrí en la Pág. 17... donde salen las " Candidatas de Reina de la Belleza "... y hay estaba mi foto!... entre al concurso.. --....

Después de mostrar a medio colegio.. y presumir.. sobre el concurso.. yo y mis amigas nos separamos... iba caminado por los alrededores... hasta que uuppss... me tropecé.. con que?? ... no lo se... fui corriendo hasta mi cuarto... mire a mi GRAN espejo... y vi lo peor... un rayoncito en mi perfecta cara!? Eso NO era posible!... mis lagrimas se salían!!.. como podía pasar esta tragedia a mi.... a MI!?!?... el horror!!.. empecé a llorar.. y a llorar.. llorar... patalear.... gritar.... chillar.... porque hacia eso?? Según mi teoría el llanto arregla todo...

Y así e pase la tarde... medio Ravenclaw.. mi consoló.. yo la Reina de la Casa no podía llorar... nadie podía pararme..

Hasta que de por fin... llego esa tan Luna.... y me dijo... " ya cállate."... y se fue..... a no eso no lo iba a permitir!!?? ......... 1... 2...3...4 segundo......... y.....

BBBUUUAAA!!!!!!!!.......... llore desesperada....................................................................... y asi paso toda la tarde........................

Eso fue todo lo que paso en mi vida. lo de siempre.... n.n..........

Me despido... Cho Chang....

Cerro su diario conforme.... y durmiéndose para mañana comenzar un nuevo dia.....

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

T-T.. si quedo horrible.. pero tenia que escribir sobre esto... uu o si no me conciencia no me dejaría en Paz...

Gracias por aun que sea leer "esto "... a quien se digne de mi.. un review... porfis.. T-T...

Chau!


End file.
